


Can I have this Dance?

by TripCreates



Series: YOI Royalty AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dancing, F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Pre-Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Mari leaned back in her chair, bored. She never cared for formal balls or gatherings and wanted this night to be over. Of course she has happy for her brother and to celebrate at his wedding, she just wanted to be out of this dress.“A princess should be out dancing and enjoying herself this evening, not sitting alone at the table.”Mari’s thoughts were cut short and she looked up to see Minako standing next to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's another Wednesday in February so it's time for another femslash fic! I decided to try out a new ship for this week and I'm quite happy with it. So thank you Storm for bringing this ship to my attention! And thanks for helping me figure out what kind of setting this would be.
> 
> This is also a fill for the YOI Kink Meme [ Any/Any + Royalty AU](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/154258816688/anyany-royalty-au). Haven't really done much for royalty AUs before so I thought no would be fun to try and it's spiraled into a whole series I want to do with multiple ships in this AU. So, there will be a companion fic to go along with this one featuring Mila/Sara next week! The rest of the fics will come much later once I've planned out this world some more.
> 
> I have classified this as a fantasy AU as well but it won't be that fantasy heavy. I merely just wanted an alternate universe to have them in castles and the like. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this! All kudos and comments are much appreciated!

Mari leaned back in her chair, bored. She never cared for formal balls or gatherings and wanted this night to be over. Of course she has happy for her brother and to celebrate at his wedding, she just wanted to be out of this dress.

(She regretted picking the Western style dress for the evening. Who thought corsets were a good idea?)

She picked up her glass and took a sip, observing the people dancing below her. Yuuri and his new husband Prince Viktor were dancing in the middle of the crowded floor. They were too wrapped up in their own world to notice anything that was going around them. Mari wondered what it would be like to be with someone like that. She’d avoided all talks of marriage since she found no interest in it and was glad her parents never forced the matter. But that wasn’t to say she did not have feelings for someone…

“A princess should be out dancing and enjoying herself this evening, not sitting alone at the table.”

Mari’s thoughts were cut short and she looked up to see Minako standing next to her. She had been too focused on watching her brother that she hadn’t notice the older woman approach.

“You know I’m not a dancer,” she replied.

Minako chuckled. She was the royal dance instructor for the Katsuki family and had spent _many_ years trying to teach Mari all the proper steps and moves but it was to no avail. Yuuri took much easier to it than Mari.

“Still doesn’t mean you should sit here all alone.”

Minako’s cheeks were lightly flushed and Mari glanced to the drink in her hand, knowing this wasn’t her first glass of the evening.

“What do you propose” Mari asked, rising an eyebrow.

Minako sat her glass down on the table and bowed, offering Mari her hand. “May I ask my lady for a dance?”

Mari hesitated for just a second before sliding her hand into Minako’s and rose from her chair. Minako smile widened as she leaned up.

They made their way to the dance floor. Mari ignored the few glanced she received. She didn’t care if Minako wasn’t of the same status as her, Mari still loved her anyway.

Minako placed her hand on Mari’s hip and grasped her hand before leading them across the dance floor. They didn’t talk as they began and Mari was thankful for that, focusing too much on not tripping over her own feet.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do now that Prince Yuuri is moving out. I won’t have anyone to give lessons to anymore,” Minako said halfway into the song.

“I’m sure we can find another reason to keep you around,” Mari replied. “Maybe I can take up dance lessons again? There’s someone I would like to impress.”

Mari was a bit surprised with herself for saying that. She’d been careful to hide her feelings for Minako from her but it seems the alcohol she’d been drinking loosened her tongue a little.

Minako smiled and leaned in. “Has a prince finally caught your eye?” She teased.

Mari snorted and shook her head. “Princes bore me.” She paused and added, “But I’m not sure how _she_ feels about me.”

Minako’s eyes widened with surprise and Mari held her breath. Should she have said that?

“Does she know of your affections?” Minako asked, a bit nervous now.

Mari wasn’t used to seeing her nervous and was quiet for a moment. “Possibly, but I’m not sure,” she said.

“Is she here tonight?”

“She is.”

“Then why haven’t you spent the evening with her?”

Mari was quiet as Minako spun her out and pulled her back in, wrapping Mari in her arms. Mari looked up at her. It was now or never.

“I am right now,” she quietly said for Minako’s ears only.

“Y-your Highness?” Minkao asked, frozen in place.

Mari smiled. “Aren’t we supposed to be dancing?”

Minako blinked a couple of times before nodding, snapping out of her dazed expression.

They continued dancing for the rest of the evening. As they did, Mari realized she might not dislike dancing as she originally thought and just maybe, she was beginning to understand a little bit of what Yuuri felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I can't wait to do more with this AU. Like I said before, not sure when it's going to happen but I will go ahead up and make a series for this to keep the first two fics together.
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/156982424391/can-i-have-this-dance).
> 
> I now have a twitter just for fic updates so follow me [here](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) if you're interested!


End file.
